Somewhere To Belong
by Rogue Ranger
Summary: When Zords attack Blue Bay Harbor, a disappointing birthday turns into a battle to stay alive and a lesson in belonging. Takes place pre-series in the alternate universe established in the episode The Wild Wipeout.


**Somewhere To Belong**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>: When Zords attack Blue Bay Harbor, a disappointing birthday turns into a battle to stay alive and a lesson in belonging. Takes place pre-series in the alternate universe established in the episode The Wild Wipeout._

_**Author's Note**: This is a prequel to Parallel Realities Ninja Storm, which takes place in the alternate universe that Tori travels to in the episode **The Wild Wipeout**. If you haven't seen the episode, basically there's a reality where the Power Rangers are evil and all the aliens are good. This is actually the flashback from chapter 31 of Parallel Realities Ninja Storm, so, but I thought it serves not only as a good intro for the story, but also a good starting point for those readers who aren't sure about diving into a long story. Takes place five years before the 2003 Power Rangers Ninja Storm series._

* * *

><p>~ Blue Bay Harbor, 1998 ~<p>

* * *

><p>"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programing to bring you this emergency bulletin," a bug-like alien announced from the television. "The evil ancient being known as Zordon has once again stepped up his attacks, using his so called Power Rangers and Zords to…"<p>

"Hey!" Tobi yelled, flipping his hair out of his face as if it were creating an optical illusion. No, his favorite show was still being preempted. "They're interrupting Pinky and the Brain _again_! There should be some limit to this or something," he complained, leaning forward on the couch and bunching up his gold shirt and blue shorts as if he were preparing to throw his clothes at the screen.

"Tobi, we're almost teenagers," Tori reminded him, as if he'd forgotten their birthday coming up. "Maybe it's time you stop watching cartoons," she added, joining him on the couch.

He stared at his twin as if she had tentacles growing out of her head instead of even longer blonde hair than his.

"What?" she asked, grabbing the remote.

"It's no use," he told her, but she still insisted on flipping through the channels. Yes, the newscaster was talking about the Zord attacks on every channel.

"I'm missing Waves of Passion," she complained.

"Too bad," he replied, groaning. "Isn't that show for old people?"

"If, by old people you mean mature, then yes," she informed him while waiting patiently through the newscast while giant robotic Zords were shown stomping through cities.

"How is it we're the same age when you act so old?" he asked, impatiently twiddling his thumbs.

"You mean _you_ act so childish?" she accused. "Girls mature earlier than boys."

"I thought I matured early too," he pointed out.

"Just because you started liking boys so early doesn't mean anything," she suggested, letting her body fall sideways on the couch so that he had to support her back against his side. "I keep telling you, you might start liking girls any day now."

He stuck his finger in his mouth and gagged dramatically. She jabbed him with her elbow. "I'm just tired of waiting to find out if Dustin's gonna like girls or guys," he told her.

"Don't hold your breath, little brother," she warned, suddenly paying attention as the broadcast ended and the regular programming resumed.

"Hey!" he protested. "I was watching Pinky and the Brain!"

"I'm sure it's over by now," she commented, not really caring. "You snooze, you loose," she added as she became engrossed in the bikini clad humans and aliens as they talked about all their ridiculous relationship problems.

"Come on!" he begged. "I'll be really nice to you! I'll be your slave!" he offered.

She grinned. "Slaves have to do what their masters say," she reminded him. "And your master says you have to tell Dustin how you feel about him."

"I can't!" he insisted. "I have to at least know which he likes first."

"You'd definitely find out pretty fast," she suggested, "especially if he punches you in the face. That would be a no." She chuckled lightly.

"Tori!" he yelled.

"Oh well," she said, hiding the remote in her blue tank top.

"Stop being a jerk!" he insisted.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting again," a voice came from behind them. The two turned to see their mother arriving home. She set her purse and a single bag of groceries on the kitchen table and then rubbed her eyes while leaning against the table. She looked tired, but she looked that way a lot recently.

"You okay, mom?" Tobi asked, getting up from the couch. There was no point in sitting there since he knew his sister was never going to change the channel.

His mother lowered her hand from her face and looked down at her son. "I'm fine, honey," she assured him. "Now, will you and Tori give me a hand with dinner?"

"Sure," he agreed before yelling his sister's name as if she were several rooms away.

"Just a few more minutes until the commercial break," she insisted.

Tobi started to empty the grocery bag and frowned at what he found. "Canned food _again_?" he complained.

"It was on sale," his mother replied, putting the carton of human milk flavored soymilk in the fridge. "We really can't afford that much right now."

"Why not?" he asked, making faces and willing the cans to become frozen pizza flavored ice cream."

"The real estate market isn't what it used to be," she told him. "Everyone's afraid Blue Bay Harbor will be next." She stared at the can of soup in her hand too long, her eyes becoming distant.

"But the Zords have never been this far south," he insisted. "They always attack up around Angel grove and places like that. They probably got lost when they attacked Fresno."

She put down the can of soup. "Yeah, probably," she said quietly before brushing her son's hair aside and kissing his forehead. "Things will work out somehow." She forced a stoic smile.

He stared up at his mother, confused by her sudden show of affection. She kept acting stranger and stranger, ever since all the Zord attacks started up again recently.

A clattering sound drew their attention to the front door, where the twins' father was entering. "Hey, sweetheart," he greeted Tori while producing a large box.

"What did you bring me?" she asked excitedly, hopping up from the couch.

"Well, I hear it's someone's birthday," he told her, opening the box to reveal a cake.

"Wow…" she breathed. "It's so… _blue_. I love it! Thanks, daddy!" She gave him a quick hug while trying not to disrupt his hold on the box. "Oh, but you forgot to put Tobi's name on it," she realized.

"Yeah, well there wasn't enough room," he grumbled, hastily closing the box and walking past Tobi to hand it to their mom. "Here, put this in the fridge."

"How much did this cost?" she asked, looking down at the box. "You know we can't afford to spend money like—"

"It was my money to spend," he snapped at her. "Just put the cake in the fridge. My little girl is becoming a woman. That deserves something, doesn't it?"

"I was actually going to make a cake…" their mother replied quietly.

"Yeah, whatever," he told her dismissively. "I'm going out drinking with the guys. I'll be back once dinner's ready." He then walked over to Tori and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." And, with that, he left after just a few minutes. At least he never seemed to change. Ever since Tori had outed his attraction to guys to his parents, his father had been ignoring him.

"It's okay," their mother said to herself. "We'll make this work. I'll add your name to the cake, Tobi, and the flour I bought will last. Maybe we'll even have pancakes. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, yeah," Tobi replied, giving her a suspicious look. "Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, honey," she assured him again before pausing. "But I think you and your sister should have your party somewhere else."

"Why?" Tori asked, approaching and leaning on Tobi's shoulders just to annoy him.

Their mother sighed, glancing away. "I didn't want to bring this up until after your birthday, but I'm going to be showing the house."

"This house?" Tobi asked, confused. "Why?"

"The mortgage payments are more than the house is now worth," she explained. "I've found a small apartment that's in our budget and you two can share a room again just like—"

"Mom!" Tori protested. "I'm getting boobs!" Her mother cringed for a moment. "I can't share my room with Tobi like we're still little kids."

"Honey, you can just change in the bathroom," she suggested.

"I guess it's not like he would care I have boobs," she commented, giving her brother a sideways glance.

He shook his head. "It'll be fine, mom," he said.

"But where will we have our party?" she asked, gesturing around with her arms.

"How about at the beach?" their mother suggested.

"A beach party!" both Tori and Tobi said in unison.

Their mother smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll leave the planning up to you."

"You're not going to be there?" Tobi asked.

"I'm showing the house, remember?" she replied.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled. "Maybe we should move the day of the party."

"No way!" Tori argued. "That's the whole point of having a summer birthday. We get to celebrate on the day instead of having to wait for a weekend."

He just shrugged. "Okay," he agreed. "But we'll have a separate party later."

"Whatever you say," Tori said dismissively as she turned around. "I have to tell the others it's a beach party. They're gonna freak!"

* * *

><p>"Man, this is perfect weather for a beach party," Shane commented as he stripped off his shirt and turned up the music from the portable stereo system.<p>

"I put in a good word to the weatherman," Tori said with a laugh as she made sure none of the decorations were going to blow away.

The twins were at the beach in the afternoon of their thirteenth birthday. Dustin and Shane were already there helping set up, but it was only a few minutes later that more of their friends arrived, all in beach wear.

Tobi couldn't help but stare as Dustin removed his shirt. Dustin seemed to notice and tossed his shirt onto Tobi's head. It smelled strongly of the wavy haired brunet and Tobi couldn't help but wonder if the stronger smell meant that Dustin was finally coming to the point where he'd either be attracted to guys or girls.

"Hey, Dustin, Tobi has something to tell you," Tori suddenly spoke up, hitting her brother in the back with her elbow.

"Tori!" he growled at his sister.

"I bet I know what it is!" Shane whispered to Dustin with a chuckle. But he quickly became distracted when Ashley showed up in a bikini that showed off her newly grown breasts.

"Well?" Dustin asked Tobi impatiently.

"Well what?" Tobi asked, blinking.

"Whatever," Dustin said, shaking his head and walking over to the cake. "Is it time for cake yet, Tori?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking at her brother. "Expecting any of your friends to show?"

"I thought they were my friends too," he suggested.

She laughed. "I meant friends of your own," she explained. "They're _my_ friends."

"Oh," Tobi mumbled. "I thought…"

"I'm your friend," Sprocket, a short robotic looking alien told him. "But it's probably only because you remind me of your sister. She is _hot_! When did she get them apples?"

"Apples?" Tobi repeated, looking at his sister.

"Nevermind," Sprocket groaned, leaving to join the other party goers.

Tobi looked around until he found his beat up surf board. "I'm going to go surf," he announced. "Anyone want to join me?"

The others mostly ignored him, though a few commented on how lame surfing was. "Don't drown, stick boy," Mike commented while Zevria whispered, "Maybe he'll get eaten by a shark. That would be so awesome!"

Still, he didn't care. He enjoyed the feeling of being one with a wave. It was also the only thing he seemed to be good at. So, he proceeded into the water and used his arms to paddle his board out into the ocean.

After a few good small waves an a couple wipe outs, he headed back to the party, which had moved further down the beach, where a volleyball net was set up and some of Tori's friends were heading toward the water.

He returned to the tables set up and saw that the cake had already been eaten. He looked around for his sister and stomped over to her. "You were supposed to leave me a piece!" he insisted. "It's my birthday too!"

"You snooze you lose," she replied, waving to Kira, a blonde girl who was just arriving. "Hey," she called. "You missed the best part!"

"Sorry about that," Kira called back as she ran over. "My parents just got back. We were on vacation, but they heard that some Zords were headed this way and wanted to have the stuff packed just in case."

"You think they'd really come down here?" Tobi asked.

"Oh, hey, you have a twin brother," Kira commented. "Since when?"

"Since all her life," Tobi replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't you have to tell Dustin something?" Tori told him.

"Fine," he grumbled, walking off to find Dustin.

Dustin was standing off to the side of the beach, watching some of their friends play volleyball.

"Hey," Tobi greeted.

Dustin glanced over at him. "Yeah, hey," he replied back.

"Having fun?" Tobi asked lamely.

Dustin just shrugged. "I'd rather be finishing up building that robot."

"Oh, yeah, how's that coming along?" Tobi asked.

"Alright, I guess," Dustin replied with another shrug.

Tobi looked around at the scantily clad teens. "So, you see anyone who… interests you?"

Dustin gave him a sideways glance. "Yeah, there's a few. I only go for humans, though. Aliens don't really do anything for me. My dad says it's the aliens' fault that he lost his job. Maybe I'm biased."

"Oh," Tobi mumbled. "So, only humans, huh? I see…" Great, this was not going at all how he'd hoped it would. He decided to pick out someone. "What do you think of Ashley?"

"She's an airhead," he replied. "Not really my type."

"Oh," Tobi mumbled again. He looked at Dustin and noticed how the sunlight seemed to make his brown eyes look gold. "Do you think I'm an airhead?" he asked out of nowhere.

Dustin gave him a strange look and opened his mouth. But then he closed it again. Finally he said, "Yeah, you're an airhead." He then walked around Tobi and over to Kira. "Hey, Kira, looking _good_!"

Tobi watched Dustin flirt with Kira as she joined the others and he felt his heart sink. Almost his whole life he'd been waiting for this moment, for the moment that Dustin would finally be attracted to either guys or girls. And now Tobi knew…. Dustin liked girls.

Tobi turned and ran up the beach, his eyes watering. Suddenly he ran into his sister and the two tumbled to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped before seeing the hurt on her brother's face. "Geeze, what's wrong? We barely hit each other."

He didn't say anything, instead he just walked around her.

She spun around, grabbing him by his arm. "Tobi, what's wrong?" she asked more seriously this time.

"Dustin likes girls," he said flatly.

"Oh," she replied. "Look, you had to have seen that coming."

"Yeah, maybe," he mumbled.

"Here," she said, holding out a small box. "I was getting this for you. It's a gift from mom, since she can't be here."

He wiped his eyes and took the box from his sister. "Thanks," he told her as he opened the box to reveal a necklace decorated with small shells of various colors. "She bought this?" he gasped, immediately putting the necklace on.

"She made it," Tori corrected, staring at the necklace. "She made me one too, but I'm not the one obsessed with the beach. I guess she was really thinking of you at the time."

He wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her. "Thanks," he whispered, surprised.

"Don't go getting all crybaby on me now," she warned.

"Did dad get me anything?" he asked as he released her.

She frowned. "No," she admitted. "He got me a new cd rack since I was saying I needed one."

"Yeah," Tobi replied, looking off into the distance. He wiped his eyes again, thinking he was seeing things. Blinking, it looked like a building was moving in the distant horizon.

Tori turned to see what her brother was looking at and her mouth fell open.

Just then, a car sped right onto the beach, piles of boxes tied to its roof. A man hopped out and called, "Kira! Kira!"

Hearing her name, Kira ran over as her parents motioned for her to get in the car. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We're leaving now!" her father shouted. "The Zords are in Blue Bay Harbor!"

Because of how odd it was to have a car speed onto the beach and then speed off just as quickly, the other party goers gathered together to try to figure out what was going on.

"Oh my god!" Ashley screamed. "It's a… Zord!" She covered her mouth with one hand while pointing into the horizon with the other.

"It looks like it's heading through downtown toward…" Dustin began before turning to look at Tori, Tobi and Shane.

"Toward what?" Tori asked.

"Toward our neighborhood," he finished.

"Mom," Tobi whispered, immediately running away from the beach.

"Tobi!" his sister yelled, running after him.

* * *

><p>Everyone left the beach in a hurry. Since Tori, Tobi, Dustin and Shane all lived on the same side of town, they left together. But, when the four arrived in their neighborhood, a massive Zord that looked like a transformed space ship was already stomping its way through houses. Their neighborhood was being steadily demolished.<p>

"I'm gonna check on my brother," Shane yelled before running off.

This left Tori, Tobi and Dustin, who were closest to the twins' house.

Blast! Suddenly a beam of light flew out from the Zord, obliterating everything in its path, including the roof of the twins' house.

"Mom!" Tobi yelled, running into the collapsing house.

Crash! He had to jump out of the way as a chunk of roof nearly crushed him.

"Tobi!" he heard his mother cry out. Running into the kitchen, he found her lying under the fridge, which had toppled over.

Nearby, the entire side of the house had collapsed, revealing the front yard. That was when he noticed someone under the rubble.

"Her name was Trini," his mother explained through grunts of pain. "I was showing her the house when—"

Just then, the roof collapsed onto the nearby cabinets, which made the entire wall begin to tumble down on top of the toppled fridge. Tobi rushed to his mother's side and tried to lift the fridge. He had never in his life wished he had muscles more than he did then. It was a million times more important to him at that moment than during any of the times his friends called him a wimp.

"I'll get help for both of you," he told his mother.

"Honey…" she whispered. "She's dead."

He froze for a moment, looking back at the arm sticking out of the nearby rubble. Then, without warning, the ground shook and the entire building collapsed on him and his mother.

As the ground continued to vibrate in an ominous stomping pattern, Tobi reached out, feeling around for an escape.

"Tobi!" he heard his sister yell as she dug around near him.

"Over here!" he yelled.

"Dustin, give me a hand," her voice called before screaming, "Where are you going?"

There was more digging around him until a piece of wood was removed from over Tobi's head and he could see his sister's panicked face. "Tori!" he greeted as he tried to help her remove the wreckage from around him.

She grunted as she pulled on his body. "Come on!" she yelled.

Tobi heaved and the large chunk of whatever was covering his lower body until it started to move. "Mom's around here too," he told his sister.

"Tobi…" his mother's voice chocked out from somewhere close by.

"Mom, we're right here," he called. "We're going to get you out."

"I'm sorry," Tori whispered, giving Tobi one solid yank, which released his body from the rubble. The two fell backward, where she grabbed his legs, pulling them toward her just as—Smash!—a giant foot crushed the remains of the house into the ground, barely missing the two by less than six inches before continuing to stomp away.

Tobi stared at the footprint left behind and blinked. "Mom…" he whispered.

"I couldn't save you both," Tori told him quietly while also staring at the impression in the earth.

"Are you two okay?" a gruff voice asked. The two looked over to see Shane standing nearby, his face twisted into something between grief and anger.

"Our mom…" Tori whispered. "I couldn't save them both," she repeated blankly.

Shane nodded. "Porter," was all he said.

"Your brother…" Tobi began, unable to finish the sentence.

"He died saving me," Shane said coldly.

Just then, Dustin appeared. He stared at the crushed house behind the twins before looking back up at he Zord as it left the neighborhood.

"Where did you go?" Tori asked him.

"I, uh, had to check at home," he replied.

"But your family is at your sister's performance in the park," Tori reminded him. "That's on the other side of town."

"I…" He paused, looking at Tobi with some look Tobi didn't recognize before looking away. "I had to check on my robot."

The four were silent for a moment as none of them knew what to say. The silence was finally broken by a voice none of them recognized. "The three of you showed a great deal of courage."

The teens turned to see a man wearing a strange looking gray robe and matching hat standing in the middle of the street.

"Who are you?" Shane asked directly.

"My name is Kanoi Watanabe, but you can call me Sensei," he said with a grin. "As in, I _sense a _lot of potential. Have any of you heard of the Wind Ninja Academy?"

"No," they answered.

He promptly frowned. "Kids these days," he mumbled to himself. "Well, that's not important. What matters is that I'm here to train you in the ways of the ninja."

"I don't think any of us are in the mood for jokes, mister," Tori told him.

"It's Sensei," he corrected, "and, if I were joking, I'd say I came here to train you in the ways of the clown and throw pies in your faces to break you in." He chuckled to himself. "Now, it's time to show you the Wind Ninja Academy. The three of you and my son will actually be its only students right now due to… circumstances." He made a face and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Three?" Dustin asked. "There are four of us."

The man looked over at Tobi. "Congratulations, you can count," he agreed, turning back to the others, "but there's only room for you three. He can… watch if he wants, but you three will be trained as ninjas."

"I guess you don't want… a wimp," Dustin agreed, glancing at Tobi before looking back at the man. "But, are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious!" the man declared.

"I can't believe all this is happening," Shane commented outloud. "It's like it's all a dream."

Tobi thought the same thing, that this must be a dream. No, this must be a nightmare. He looked back at the enormous footprint and he heard his sister's words echo in his head: "I couldn't save you both." He turned to the man. "Why can't I be trained as a ninja too?" he asked, knowing the skills and strengths of a ninja could have made him not so _helpless_.

"I already told you," the man—their new sensei—said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I couldn't save you both," his sister's voice again echoed in Tobi's head. Had he not been there, then his mother might still be alive. And, as his sister and her two best friends asked Sensei excited questions about ninjas, Tobi realized he might as well have not been there at all. His father despised him, his friends ignored him and Dustin turned out straight after all. What was the point?

He grit his teeth, telling himself that he'd find a way to fit in. He'd find somewhere he belonged. But, wherever that was, it would be without Dustin… and without love…

...or so he thought at the time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Aw, poor Tobi doesn't belong in the universe he lives in. If only there were a universe he did belong in… If you wish to continue reading about the characters established in this story, ready my epic story **Parallel Realities Ninja Storm**. Otherwise, just review!  
><em>


End file.
